SMT R1 M8: Neku Sakuraba vs. Dark Pit
' Neku vs Dark Pit.jpg|Thumbnail by SentryNeo 8Neku vs. Pittoo.png|Thumbnail by Draconic Alchemist Supreme Multiversal Tournament: Round 1 Match 8 '''will see Neku Sakuraba from The World Ends with You (nominated by ToonTheDeath) take on Dark Pit from Kid Icarus (nominated by Blooky42). Intro '''It’s time for…' THE SUPREME MULTIVERSAL TOURNAMENT! Brace yourself, as we’re in the midsts of round 1! With 7 fighters eliminated so far, 25 still stand, but that number will soon drop! Who will survive, both in the bracket, and in existence?! Fight Neku and Dark Pit are teleported into a gigantic cavern. Two stare at each other briefly. Dark Pit: “...So, are you even going to do anything?” Neku: “...This tournament was a mistake. Was I really so desperate that I felt this was simpler than the Game?” Dark Pit: “Well, somebody’s broody.” Neku: “Well, look who’s talking… what’s your name again?” Dark Pit: “I am… Dark Pit.” Neku: “...As opposed to regular Pit?” Dark Pit: “Don’t bring up that clown!” Neku: “So, if there is a normal Pit, then did you come second?” Dark Pit: “It… really doesn’t matter.” Neku: “So, you DID come second. If that’s the case, then I guess I know what your real name should be.” Dark Pit: “Don’t you dare say it!” Neku: “You’re Pittoo, aren’t you.” (Cue Dark Pit’s Theme; 0:00-0:07) Dark Pit immediately equips the Ogre Club. Dark Pit: “DON’T CALL ME THAT!!!” Dark Pit flies forward and takes a huge upwards swing. “Someone’s gonna get it! FIGHT!!!” 60 (Dark Pit’s Theme; 0:08-1:08) The club makes contact with Neku, hitting him into the roof of the cavern. A huge shot soon comes out of the club, which flies right up towards Neku, who summons a barrier of fire around him, blocking the shot as he falls down. 57 Dark Pit flies up to Neku, who grabs Dark Pit and drags him down to the ground with him as the fire barrier goes away. The two land, Neku in a more favorable position. Neku rolls off of Dark Pit and kicks him in the head a few times. Dark Pit soon rises with a slash from his staff before dashing backwards and using the staff to fire. Dark Pit fires again and again as he steps back, the shots becoming stronger the farther he is. 48 Dark Pit goes for another shot, but Neku uses Psychokinesis to knock a stalactite into the dark angel. Neku runs forward and swipes at Dark Pit before kicking him in the chest, followed by creating a large flame behind Dark Pit and shoving him in. 42 Dark Pit quickly darts forward, barely noticing how some feathers on his wings have caught fire. He grabs neku and drags him towards a small pool of water. Neku manages to break free right before Dark Pit dives in. 38 Dark Pit pops back out and floats above Neku. Dark Pit: “Why did you have to make me look like such an idiot?!” Neku: “These headphones aren’t waterproof, you know.” Dark Pit groans as he flies into Neku, taking a quick series of slashes with the Silver Bow. Neku blocks one of the attacks by grabbing Dark Pit’s right arm before tossing him onto the ground in front of him. Neku then briefly charges up before jumping forward and swinging a large blade. 32 Dark Pit barely blocks the attack using the Ogre blade. As Neku awkwardly lands, Dark Pit knocks him into a stalagmite, which topples over. Neku stands back up and fires a bullet of energy at Dark Pit, getting a shot in on the leg. Dark Pit is seemingly unaffected as he fires the huge shot from the club again, this time missing as Neku teleports away. 24 Neku appears right behind Dark Pit, who he grabs and slams into a stalactite. Neku goes to town with sequential punches and kicks before Dark Pit takes a big slash at Neku’s Chest, followed by a kick that sends him away. 22 Dark Pit: “You really think weak attacks like that will help you win?” Neku takes out a drink and consumes it, healing his injury. Neku: “No. I think attacks like this will.” Neku summons a pillar from underneath Dark Pit, dealing hefty damage and sending him into the air. When Dark Pit is about to land, Neku fires a large beam, which Dark Pit just barely deflects. 15 Neku brings the flame barrier back up, narrowly preventing the beam from killing him. Dark Pit fires arrows from his silver bow, which all also don’t do anything. 10 Dark Pit dashes forward, intent to take a big slash, but gets burned when he gets up close. 9'' Neku dashes forward, eliminating the barrier, and rapidly stabs at Dark Pit. ''7 Neku follows by grabbing Dark Pit and headbutting him before sending out a shockwave. 4'' Dark Pit is sent flying into one of the walls before stumbling forward a bit. ''1 Neku sends out a lighting bolt that pierces Dark Pit’s heart. “K.O.!” Dark Pit’s wings fade away as his corpse slumps over. Neku: “...I’ve made a mistake. A one-time chance to escape the Game, and I’ve just found myself in another Game… just one that I chose to be in. Whatever challenge awaits me, it better be quick. I have an escape to make… and the wish given as a prize is my one best shot.” Neku is teleported away. Results (Cue It's So Wonderful) "NEKU ADVANCES TO ROUND 2!" Voting * Neku must win: 17 * Dark Pit must win: 12 * Dark Pit must live: 3 * Dark Pit must die: 14 Links *Tournament main page can be found here . Category:Supreme Multiversal Tournament Category:Nintendo vs Square Enix themed One Minute Melees Category:2019